


Оружие массового поражения

by Rashiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Кит не может сопротивляться Широ.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Оружие массового поражения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Широ — оружие массового поражения, считает Кит, не только в бою — там ему нет равных среди паладинов, — но и в обычной жизни. Широ любят все, а он вроде и не прикладывает к этому особых усилий. Кит не сопротивляется этому обаянию — сдаётся сразу и бесповоротно. 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Широ, наклонившись к самому лицу Кита и заглядывая в глаза.

Киту хочется выругаться и оказаться в другом углу тренировочного зала. Или же убрать мокрую чёлку Широ наверх и впиться ему в губы отчаянным поцелуем.

Потому что нельзя быть таким... Широ.

— Да. — Коротко и не вызывая лишних вопросов. — Продолжим?

На самом деле хочется лечь и сдохнуть: в боку неприятно тянет после удара кибернетического протеза, в голове лёгкий шум то ли от общей усталости, то ли от встречи с полом. Только непосредственная близость к Широ и возможность прикоснуться — или прижаться всем телом, беря в захват, — и заставляют Кита встать.

Деактивированный баярд валяется в стороне, Широ поднимает его и вертит в руках, как будто видит впервые.

Он по-прежнему единственный, у кого нет традиционного оружия паладинов.

Впрочем, это не делает его слабее — иногда протез кажется смертельнее, чем баярд. Хотя интересно, какой вид принимал бы он в руках Широ.

Наверняка что-то опасное.

— Закончим на сегодня, — говорит Широ и возвращает баярд Киту. — Ты устал.

— Ничего подобного!

Широ вопросительно поднимает бровь и оглядывает Кита с ног до головы — от этого взгляда бросает в жар. Вроде бы просто смотрит, ничего такого — никакой пошлости или страсти, — вот только щёки у Кита теперь горят, а в паху ощутимо тяжелеет.

— Мы все устали, и завтра будет ничуть не легче.

«С тобой рядом вообще легко не бывает», — хочет сказать Кит, но лишь молча кивает. Так проще удержать себя в руках и не наброситься на Широ прямо здесь и сейчас.

И то, что тот поворачивается спиной, совсем никак не помогает.

Кит закусывает губу и крепче сжимает рукоять баярда. И вздрагивает, когда тот активируется, превращаясь в меч.

«Даже так?» — ухмыляется про себя Кит и делает рывок по направлению к Широ.

Баярд встречается с протезом с громким лязгом. Отдаёт приятной дрожью в руке и рассыпается мурашками по коже, заставляя криво улыбнуться.

В глазах Широ — смешинки, но губы плотно сжаты. Он отклоняет баярд в сторону и резко подныривает, обхватывая Кита за талию. Роняет на пол. Придавливает собой сверху.

Лишает возможности всякого сопротивления.

— Никак не угомонишься?

Ради этого взгляда Кит готов быть сбитым с ног сколько угодно раз. Он открыто смотрит в ответ, и если бы Широ умел читать мысли, то все эмоциональные страдания Кита окончились бы уже сейчас.

Но Широ не умеет.

А потому встаёт сам и, протянув руку — искусственный протез, от которого даже на расстоянии веет холодом, — помогает подняться Киту.

— Как всегда — лучший, — хмыкает тот и облизывается.

Нарочно ведёт себя вызывающе, напрашивается, но Широ только смущённо улыбается, словно сводя к шутке любое признание своих заслуг:

— Ты тоже хорош. Очень.

Кит недоумённо моргает раз, другой, когда Широ ему подмигивает. Просто берёт и подмигивает. В ответ остаётся только недоверчиво хмуриться, сложив руки на груди.

И сразу же после довольно застонать-замурчать, когда холод протеза касается кожи головы. Механические пальцы перебирают пряди волос всего лишь в попытке подбодрить, но для Кита это ощущается совсем иначе.

Это — ласка. Это — нежность. Это выражение всех тех чувств, что Кит давно держит в себе, не в силах показать и признать.

— Широ?.. — хрипло выдавливает из себя Кит, когда поглаживание затягивается, а пальцы перебираются с макушки за ухо.

— Мне перестать?

Вместо ответа Кит хватает его за запястье и с силой прижимает к шее. Сильнее, ближе. Если бы можно было — под самую кожу.

Широ улыбается, прислоняется лбом ко лбу Кита и тихо хмыкает:

— Тогда продолжи сам.

И он продолжает. Зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке Широ — так, как давно хотел. Коротко выдохнув, прижимается сомкнутыми губами к линии челюсти, проводит на одном глотке воздуха и только тогда целует — голодно, жадно. С тихим довольным рычанием.

И сразу же неотвратимой волной накатывает страх, заставляя замереть: а если не так понял? А если имелось в виду что-то другое? Очередное «а если» не успевает прийти в голову, потому что Широ притягивает его к себе так сильно, что становится больно.

Но Киту это и нужно — разрешение. Уверенность, что они оба хотят одного и того же. Боль — лишь очередное доказательство того, как сложно сдерживать себя.

Боль от бесконечных тренировок с превосходящим по силе противником. Боль от невозможности прикоснуться в том ключе, о котором мечтаешь почти каждую ночь. Боль от расстояния, которого одновременно нет — и которое же разделяет их на миллиарды световых лет.

Сейчас Широ разрушает всё это нежным прикосновением холода протеза к шее. Прогоняет тёплыми настойчивыми губами, выцеловывающими на лице неведомые узоры.

Убивает всю эту напряжённость и мерзлоту внутри Кита такой малостью.

Всё же Широ невозможно сопротивляться ни в сражении, ни в чувствах — настоящее оружие массового поражения.

Но Кит рад, что проигрывает в этой битве.


End file.
